Moment
by SassyPascal
Summary: What is going through both of their heads when they have a small moment on a normal day? Drarry. OneShot. Sweet, short and simple. Don't like? Don't read. R&R! :3


Moment

**Summary: is going through both of their heads when they have a small moment on a normal day? Drarry. OneShot. Sweet, short and simple. Don't like? Don't read. R&R! :3**

**Anything and everything related to Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**I was inspired by this gif: C:\Users\Owner\Pictures\tumblr_**  
><strong>It really caught my attention and when I saw Draco's face, I was like "Okay, this is a major Drarry moment!" Enjoy! (:<strong>

000

Harry slowly stepped into the Potions classroom, Ron and Hermione right behind him. He dreaded this class. No, scrach that. He bloody hated it.

He hated the cold air that came off the walls of the classroom.

He hated that it always reminded him of every bad moment he has had.

He hated having to deal with the Slytherins and their unnecessary comments and remarks to every little thing he or his friends say.

He hated having to see the one person that always made his heart race. He hated seeing the blond head of hair and having his stomach flip. To see those gray eyes and not be able to look away. To see the milky white skin that seemed as if it was created with extra care and special attention. To get a rare glimpse of that smile that made him get chills deep inside. To want something he could never have.

And speak of the Devil...

Draco and company, which had consisted of Parkenson and Zambini, had entered the room at that particular moment. Draco seemed numb, almost unaware of his surroundings. Harry was surprised when Draco didn't even give him his signature smirk when he entered. But he did recieve a nasty glare once Draco glanced up at Harry. Feeling his blood go cold, he immediately turned away.

As the class started and progressed, Harry would every so often give at quick and subtle glance to Draco. Never once did the other boy look back at him, which both pleased and disturbed Harry. It pleased him because with out Draco looking back, Harry can stare at ease. it disturbed him because he wanted soo badly to look into those gray eyes and have them look right back.

Harry was brought back to reality when Slughorn assigned them a potion to make. A Thought-Blocker potion, which blocked out unwanted throughts of the drinkers mind for a period on time. _"Hah. I might need one of those soon."_thought Harry.

As they began, Harry continued to steal looked at Draco. It didn't matter to him that he was falling behind everyone else in making the potion.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Harry was locked in a comfortable stare. As hard at he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. His body went cold as to what happened next.

Draco, having the deep feeling that someone was starting at him, lifted his eyes from his nearly finished potion. He immediately saw Harry starting at him intently, and brought his head up to look back at the dark haired boy clearly. There was no trace of hatred or malice or even anger in his glowing green eyes. It was simply a blank yet longing stare that Draco was now giving back.

Harry couldn't believe that he was caught in one of his deepest stares. But, he enjoyed it. Draco was looking back at him with such a gentle look upon his face. As if the past few years never existed, as if they never fought or hated each other. It was a look of peace yet strength. It seemed as if he had no intentions to harm or hurt or belittle Harry. Draco never really hated Harry. In fact, he admired him. In a strange way, Draco looked up to him. Draco stared right back, trying his best to send a sublimial message to Harry.

Harry looked away quickly, but the gaze felt like it had lasted a lifetime. He felt his stomach flip, more than once. He played the scene over and over again in his mind. They locked eyes, and for once, it didn't turn into battle between them. Harry felt that maybe the end was coming. This war that was going on between just the two of them was coming to it's last days. They had fought viciously and with no boundries. This war had gone on for too long.

In that single moment, things changed. Respect was slowly being given, weapons were slowly becoming unnecessary. And love was slowly surfacing. It was love that would first come from Harry and then from Draco that would being these two opposite forces together and make them one.

All it took was a moment.

000

**Ah! This bloody thing took me a week to write! Yes, people, a WEEK! I'm pretty content with it. But it's much shorter then I wnated it to be. But anyway, R & R, loves! :3**


End file.
